


Wilting Roses

by Noid



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: 1800's China, Beauty and the Beast AU, F/M, Let me know about any history errors, Let me know if there are any typos, Not the Entity's Realm, Project, WIP, Will no longer be updated until finished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noid/pseuds/Noid
Summary: Feng Min no longer wishes to stay inside the palace grounds. A man has made his proposal of slaying a mythical beast in hopes of having her hand in marriage. She decides to avoid the wedding plans by finding the beast on her own with some help.





	1. Chapter 1

Success had flowed once through the fingertips of a man; a man so powerful with his mind that others began to understand the human capacity for knowledge was wider than the mouth of the Nile. It was a cacophony of eager learning, filled with white matter that foamed for materials and knowledge that it could drink like the foam of a latte. 

He was ahead of his time. They didn't approve of his methods of study, no matter how many dogs remained unburied, no matter how many aborted babies he was hiding to perform surgeries on. They were fodder, they were something he could pick at with tools of trade and find out more about the human race than what was ever discovered by forefathers. 

An angry father grabbed him by his coat, tearing the dyed cotton, shouting, "You beast! You've taken away my life from me! My son! Bring me back my son!"

His hands came up, callused from the hard work of his previous years of research. Torn lips spread to speak but it was silenced by the angry mob of the townsfolk, throwing torches and alcohol in rage. The chemicals lit, searing the body of the corrupted doctor. He fled into the moonless night, clutching the remnants of his scholarly uniform.

* * *

Her eyes focused on the food in front of her, chopsticks gently held between her polished hands. The plate was almost empty as the court hall cleared out. The royal coronation had been a fortuitous event, inviting people from far and wide to it that they were allied to. Many robes of shimmering colors filled the red and gold hallways, most descending down the stairs and wrapping around the curb to the Zen Buddhist garden. 

Feng Min's thoughts had traveled distinctly back to the old storyteller's words; how they weaved their hands through the air as they told their long-lost story that apparently originated here. Here, in her own place of birth. It was a story of horror to keep children in bed, that she was sure of, but in a strange way she wanted to believe it to be real. Anything entrancing like that was a breath of fresh air compared to the palace grounds.

People had scattered to all ends of the rooms. She was still at the dinner table, her royal headdress heavy with the details that the seamstress had incorporated into it. Her eyes looked down, chin immobile to avoid weight shift. On her plate were expensive foods, fermented and seasoned to the most delicious degree with the blessings of the chef for longevity. She would have to compliment the cook later.

A woman of regal splendor, her mother, softly bumped her shoulder with a pristine hand of porcelain white. She had an observant and concerned face, where her painted lips were gently trying to turn into a desperate smile. There was a clear concern about her daughter lacking appetite on such a special night.

Feng smiled and looked back to the plate, picking up a slice of braised duck that perched between her chopsticks. "I'm fine, mother, really," she said, her voice low. "I'm just really slow tonight. Tired from the..." she paused, "festivities." It was clear that her mother didn't believe her but the older woman didn't press further. 

Feng Min gradually cleaned her dish before she stood, eyeing a friend that was conversing in the corner with another. She was a Japanese friend, with elegant, long locks and a smile that was colored scarlet. Very little did she speak out loud, specifically due to the tradition of painting teeth black. It forced women like her to talk little but she really didn't seem to mind. The woman was always giggling in glee behind her kimono sleeves and her cerulean fan. She was a pretty young woman, with hazelnut eyes that glowed with warmth. She always lit up when Feng talked to her.

Their eyes locked and a connection was made, soft and inviting. 

Feng Min excused herself from the table and immediately walked towards the Japanese female, who bowed. Her rose-painted cheeks flushed naturally underneath the makeup but it was invisible.

"Yamaoka-san, it's great to see you here. I didn't think you could make it." 

Rin straightened with a soft smile, holding a fan up to her mouth as she spoke in a rough Chinese dialect, Japanese clearly trying to come out with certain words. "Have no worries. I got here just in time, right?" Her head tipped to one side, letting her dark eyes roam. "You look gorgeous tonight. The coronation gown looks excellent."

Feng Min flushed more and brought a hand up to her mouth to hide her sheepish behavior. "Thank you, Yamaoka-san. You're always too polite. More so than men who have tried to court me." The way her nose wrinkled was obviously a sight as the Japanese woman gave a soft, muffled snicker.

"That's how it is, isn't it?"

The princess sighed, almost rolling her head back in despair. "I guess," she quipped. "There was older man that attempted." She watched Rin raise a small eyebrow, mutely questioning her for more information. "He said he would go off and hunt some mythical beast and bring back its head and if he came back with it, he should be allowed to marry me." 

A quizzical look crossed Rin's halfly hidden features.

"A beast? A mythical one, no less? Then he must be a man with acute tastes for hunting in the wild. And with a knack for getting into trouble."

Feng Min nodded. "That's what I thought. And..." she paused, considering hard what she wanted to say. "I want to go after him."

Rin's beautiful eyes widened. "What?" She didn't yell nor did she speak in such a low tone that it would draw attention. Feng Min was grateful.

"You have to understand, Yamaoka-san," she pleaded. "I'm so tired and bored in this place. I'm trying to finally decide my own fate before it falls into someone else's hands. Maybe I can even see if he's worth it. Maybe even I can see the beast for myself." She doubted it but it was something to doubly look forward to. The man was probably loony.

Rin gave a nod but she didn't hesitate on the cons of the subject. "But your parents?"

The princess sighed, her gaze shifting to the marble floor. "They wouldn't like it."

Of course they wouldn't. She wasn't supposed to be out of the palace without permission or guardian observation. Someone had to be with her at all times. Even in the Zen garden there were guards standing at all of the entrances, one even making rounds to be sure there was nothing strange going on between the monks that blessed the spot. It made her want to rip her hair out.

"Well..." Feng Min looked up to Rin, who glanced to one side as she spoke, "if you think you want a taste of fresh air, I think you could do it. Just," she looked back, "very carefully. Right?"

Feng Min gave a soft laugh but it was almost void of humor. "Oh come on, you're joking, right? You wouldn't actually let me do that, would you?"

Her smile dropped into a small 'o' as Rin's eyes glittered with playful mischief and a childish gleam. 

"You should do it, Feng Min," she replied. "I'm rooting for you all the way to fulfill your own dreams. I can keep my mouth shut, okay? But listen. You have to be careful. Don't go with some stranger. Go with someone you trust that can help you."

"You?"

Rin rolled her eyes. "I appreciate the sentiment but I'm not one for the job. I don't know anyone else either that's good at hunting aside from people who I don't bother with." A slight shudder cascaded down her body. It was muffled heavily by her beautiful kimono. 

Feng put a hand up to her chin in thought, letting her painted nails gently tap on the dry paint on her lips. She knew of no hunters in the region aside from the man who wished to propose to her. Feng Min had never even been outside in a place full of hunters either, not without her mother being with her to guide her towards the correct directions for entertainment purposes only. Hunters were few and far between, no matter where she looked. 

The conversation wrapped up like that to avoid suspicions and they parted ways for the night. Tomorrow night they would speak more to cover more ground and to see if they would really be able to do this. No, if Feng Min was able to do this. 

Her room was a safe haven. Silk curtains were drawn over the bed, colored deep blues and rich violets. From the position of being by the front door, she always concluded that the colors reminded her of a large, beta fish with wispy fins. On her left was her vanity, morphed into shape with the help of a walnut tree. She could see the bright colors of her outfit, waist down, in the mirror. The rest was hidden, bleeding into a golden frame that was shaped to resemble the Chinese lion, protector of the royal family.

She wasted quite a bit of time undressing. It wasn't unusual for her to do this without help. She preferred it. It gave her silence amongst the time she was out in public, with her parents or outside of her room in general. 

The headdress was removed slowly. She relished in the feeling of her hair falling down lock by lock, swinging towards her waist. The apparel was settled on her vanity and she took the time to fully look at her face, as the makeup needed to come off for a fresh coat tomorrow. A bowl of water and a clean rag was already tucked here, prepared by some of the servants that respected her wishes.

A tiny smile played on her lips before she began to clean up. The white smeared without hesitation, providing a hassle to let her jawline show. Only by a few shades of color was there a difference between the paint and her skin tone but that didn't stop anyone from powdering her face. The rag swiped at the cheekbones, removing the pseudo blush that was provided. Slight undertones of natural blush remained on her face.

Feng Min figured she had a very average face. She was not that pretty, with her round cheeks, pudgy chin and her narrow eyes. Her lips were small and the only thing that provided an advantage to her looks, as small features were looked upon as decent and cute. Feminine. 

She dipped the rag into the cold water, swirling the cloth to remove the excess coloring. The cold water turned into a murky white and she continued on. The coral of her lips eventually shown through, followed by the eye paint that coated lid to lid, all the way up to her darkened brows. The rag became soaked in paint and was eventually dropped into the murky bowl, allowing her to take the time to pick up a dry cloth to dry her face. Any leftover smudges were gone by the time she glanced up at the vanity, at a face that wasn't desired by men unless coated in thick paint.

Feng Min sat in the cushioned seat, heaving a tired sigh. Her eyes scanned the face in the mirror, a hand coming up to grace her cold cheek. It was clean, soft but no one loved it naturally.

No one would love a natural face. 

Her feet tucked under her weight to lift her from the seat. She stretched gently, enjoying the lack of heavy robes and silks before she dipped down, pulling on a nightgown that fit over her body more comfortably. Her fingertips ran through her hair to pull it up and over her shoulder, feeling the tiniest of tangles.

The oriental brush was scooped up off the vanity, the rose gold rim shimmering in the faint light that the room portrayed with wax candles and an oil lamp. The boar bristles ran through her hair as she contemplated what the rest of her night would be like, if she just decided to sneak out to the garden to soak her feet in the cold water. For once she wanted to get away from the palace temporarily just to feel something that could define her as someone other than a royal girl. 

A rush of interest claimed her as she flipped her hair off her shoulder, watching the black silk fall and disappear. The weight of it was very much there on her back.

She set the boar brush down back on the wood, turning towards the doors. With a hand on the cold, lion-faced knob, she pushed the heavy door open slightly. The guards greeted her with stern looks and with a blush to her cheeks in shame, she closed the door once again, letting it click into place. 

Feng Min pinched her lips, sighing in disdain as tonight would be another night of nothingness. 

* * *

Festivities happened once again. Dancers were up in the front, wearing extravagant silks that were traded in from India thanks to the new, reopened trade routes. The servers were sneaking glances at the spectacle as the bamboo flutes took the soprano pitches and the two Guzheng were strumming along to create the bittersweet undertone that matched the languid movements. 

Feng Min watched the ladies and gentlemen dance, sing and make merry before the royal court. They smiled on the gold and red carpet, heels clicking out of rhythm with the music as positions were changed and some gentlemen took a more domineering, fluid control of the waltzing dance. 

The chef gently bumped her shoulder as she had, once again, left her food unattended. She glanced up at the American, who smiled broadly with cutely crooked teeth. He didn't seem to mind that she didn't eat all that much but there was still a look of worry in his eyes.

Unlike her parents, Bubba always seemed to smell something was off when Feng Min got into a sour mood. He always came up in the strangest of times, offering food and nodding with his head towards the kitchen. He rarely ever spoke but that was probably due to his heritage of barely making a living off of his family's wages before they perished, supposedly. Her father never talked about it and, of course, Bubba never exchanged information like that. Not like he could, anyway.

His little worried head tilt made her smile a little. She gave a soft nod towards him, mutely explaining that she was going to be alright. Of all people she wanted to worry, Bubba was one of the ones that she didn't want to cause trouble for. He had been too nice to her ever since he was recruited to work.

After dinner, she spoke with him in the kitchen, gnawing on a sticky rice cake. 

"You don't have to worry about me, you know," she said, speaking slowly. He seemed to understand her just fine but didn't say a word as he kneaded his hands into tomorrow morning's breakfast. "I can take care of myself, too." 

A smile stretched across his face but it wasn't enough to show his teeth. There was a warmth in his eyes that touched her heart.

"So..." she began, "you know I can." He gave a strong nod before he focused back on the prepping at hand, skillfully using the knives and cutting board at his disposal. The smell of crushed, sweet red beans reached her nose. "I...do you think I can do things without my parents yet?"

Bubba didn't necessarily stop in his work but he managed a shrug in-between. 

Feng Min hesitated, taking another bite of the treat before fully asking another question.

"Do you think I can do things on my own yet? Like, um..." She stopped for a moment. He glanced up once again, letting his hands come to a rest as he focused his attention back to her. Bubba gave a nod, her single signal to let her thoughts roll out of her mouth. 

"Do you think I can be my own prince?"

Feng Min stopped, judging Bubba's reaction. There was nothing there except a slightly quizzical expression in his brow. She continued.

"I mean...like, if I took up hunting like a man. Or if I just decided to not marry and move out of country."

His quizzical expression grew into surprise, his head tipping slightly again to one shoulder as his eyebrows raised upwards into his hairline. It looked like he was assessing the situation for a long moment, his fingers resting against the wooden cutting board. 

Feng Min watched him gesture towards a part of the kitchen. She knew where. He had pointed to that specific spot many times before and she quickly sighed.

"I know. They'd be worry, wouldn't they?" He always addressed her parents, trying to show how important family was. Although she understood it, adventure was aching at her hands and she wanted to do something so, incredibly badly. "But that doesn't stop me from craving time to myself. Craving a time where I can just be young and free, like the people who aren't living in a palace. Like how you used to, Bubba."

Bubba finally pulled away from his prepping, hands resting on the hips of his apron. His look became expectant but interested, his head once more leaning to one side. 

"Do you want to know what I want?"

He nodded once.

"Well," she began, tapping the last of her sweet treat, "I want to at least hunt first. Just a little. Just to go outside the castle walls and run through the deep greenery."

His entire body seemed to say, "Ahhhh, okay." His shoulders relaxed but his smile widened just enough to show off those crooked teeth that made him so adorable. However, the only straight answer Feng Min got was that it was time to go to bed. He showed it by hovering his head over his clasped hands, his eyes closing in a fake sleep.

She let the last of her nightly snack pop between her lips as she pouted a little, chewing before she spoke. 

"But, Bubba, you surely have something planned if you're going to send me off like that, right?" 

She never got her straight answer but she felt that she would in the morning, before the festivities began and gifts were presented to her as the heir and to her parents as the royal couple.

What did Bubba know that she didn't?


	2. Chapter 2

It was around evening time when Bubba had come up to her and Rin. The two were conversing over what Bubba's intentions might have been and were, therefore, immediately gossiping about that  possibilities of what could happen. Neither one were scared of punishment but they were most certainly interested. If the plan to see a mythical beast was an actual incident that they could get their sights on, that in itself would be a feat. By the time evening had descended up the royal palace, the two had come back to each other's arms, skipping past the usual greeting and whispering gleefully like the young women that they were. It was no surprise to them when the chef came up to the two, coming right into their line of sight so as to avoid eavesdropping.

Rin gave a bow towards the cook, who bowed in return. His cheeks began to turn a vivid shade of red that matched the draperies of the walls. Feng Min watched him nervously bow again for good measure before he shuffled along, motioning for the royal girl to follow him.

"Wait!" Feng Min tugged on his sleeve and he turned. "Can Yamaoka-san come too?" His blush deepened before he nodded, confirming Feng Min's thoughts before he hurried along. The two followed behind his gait.

The princess looked back to the Japanese woman who simply had a wide smile hidden behind her fan. It reached her eyes, turning them into a warm color that could leave anyone breathless. For some reason, she just had that kind of charm.

Bubba took the two girls down one of the expansive hallways. The guards were few and far between, all of them enjoying a drink or two of alcohol before returning to their posts. Even they made merry and the girls exchanged looks of interest and surprise. Who knew that the guards could also loosen up a bit when they wanted to?

Bubba stopped in front of her room door, soon gesturing for her to put on her bamboo hat that was laying- Well, where was it laying? She hadn't been outside in so long but the prospect that Bubba was leading her outside was something that excited her. She sprinted in and took only a few moments to grab the head piece. Although, with her headdress, it would be a bit of a problem, wouldn't it?

Feng Min came back out, looking a little sheepish. "Would it be okay if I just wore my hair simplistically?"

Rin smiled behind her fan before she shut it with a snap and tucked it into her obi. With great care, she began to rearrange the headpiece. The golden combs were loosen and tucked away into her palm and the wooden hair sticks were pulled away to let her hair drop towards her waist. In careful time, the loosened strands were pulled back up and into a new assortment of fake roses, where the plastic petals still appeared to be as bright and fresh as its bouquet equivalent. Any free-flowing strands were neatly tucked back up against her scalp, where a twisted and elegant bun was formed through the woman's handiwork.

She eventually pulled away to neatly put the pieces of the headdress inside, right to the side of the door, just around the corner to where they couldn't be seen. Once she straightened, she helped Feng Min adjusted the douli above her head, being careful with the silk covering that clung to the brim that protected her from both the sun and onlookers.

Rin looked her over and gave a curt nod, smiling a little. Her fan hid the rest of her mouth as she spoke. "There! Looking adorable!"

The chatter of the palace died down behind them. Replacing it was the sound of the garden water pouring into the pond from the bamboo shoots. Koi of gold and white swam together under the rippling water, their large forms elegant and shapely. They traveled underneath the two bridges of the garden, some even playfully flicking their large tails to splash water up to the raked pebbles. Bubba was clearly watching them play as he walked along, even deliberately slowing his pace to observe the happy fish. It wasn't a surprise that Bubba loved animals, no matter how little they interacted with him.

The large American man led them outside of the palace garden, using his large shoulders to push open the red doors. They creaked under their own weight and shut behind them, leaving only a large street open to them all, the pathways paved with old cobblestones and dirt while vendors carted around their wares during the celebration.

Feng Min stared at until Bubba wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leading her onward with a strong and fast-paced walk.

Bubba wasn't very good around lots of people. They made him nervous and she had never found out why. Perhaps he considered himself ugly or he just simply didn't prefer to be around loads of people, like it brought him anxiety. Regardless,  the two followed him as quickly as possible, pulling up their long hems as discreetly as possible to avoid stepping on the expensive fabric and tripping.

He led them both outside of the town's walls, where the smell of magnolia and Davidia trees bloomed under the remaining light of day. Almost of all of the visible flowers were closed, preparing for the nightly hours.

"I've not been this far outside," Feng Min breathed, moving to clutch onto Bubba's arm for a semblance of safety. He gave her a soft smile on his face but continued on, as if trying to mutely convey to her that everything would be okay when he was there.

They walked on a tiny pathway. It wasn't used enough to show dirt leading the way but the grass was bent, as if someone walked this pathway all the time, or a large group of people harbored this pathway for quick and easy access. There were tiny lillies that sprouted down the pathway, white and pristine with cobweb remnants sticking to their pustules. Bugs flourished in certain trees, ranging from shimmering beetles to dragonflies that were only there to take refuge of a tiny pond that wasn't that far away. Feng Min could hear the water gurgling with the movement of fish and frogs alike.

She ran straight into Bubba's back with an "oof." Feng Min looked up. She caught his gaze, his gentle eyes catching hers before he glanced down just a foot in front of him. Sitting in the grass was a metal trap, its teeth shockingly sharp and inhumane. Despite the rust that gathered on the contraption, it was kept clean to where it shined at the teeth, even in the dim lighting.

"Is that a hunter's trap?" Rin asked, her tone quiet and slightly muffled by the fan. The cook gave a quick nod and he gestured with his hands to keep an eye out for them. He continued to lead the way, now taking his sweet time to duck under low-hanging branches of elm and avoid possible holes with wild animals.

Feng Min chewed on the inside of her lip, wanting to avoid the taste of paint on the tip of her tongue. She didn't know where they were going but she was at least letting herself drink in the scenery while she was still here and not near a window.

The smell of cooked meat made her raised her head, trying to see over Bubba's broad shoulders in vain. The man took up most of the space before the two ladies, leading the way strongly. Only when he stopped and turned a little did she see the tiny cabin up ahead, where the roof was trying to concave inwards and the windows were nothing but curtains over a cold hole in the wall. The door was lopsided with barely a hand made into it and hugging the wall beneath the lip of the roof was a wall of hanging traps, ranging from nets, to bear traps and other tools she hadn't seen personally, only studied with her mother.

"A hunter's hut!" Rin breathed in her ear. "Feng Min, this might end up being someone who you could travel with!"

Rin had a point and the princess beamed suddenly, lips pursing with the idea of asking one of these trappers to take her into the woods to hunt. Surely she could learn from one of them?

Bubba walked up to the door and gently knocked twice. Only a few seconds passed before his call was answered, the door opening up to reveal a partially masked face. They looked him up and down then nodded before gesturing to them. They had clearly managed to see them from the corners of their eye. Bubba gave a grunt and a nod in return before the stranger turned and walked back inside, a slid of a metal lock signaling that it was unlocked. They seemed content that the palace cook knew the two and were letting them all in.

The inside smelled of cooking meat, so much so that the smokey smell would probably linger in Feng Min's clothing. She cared less about it and more about what she was witnessing. Everything in the cabin as well was clearly handmade. The wooden table in the living space was carved from a tree type that resided in this current forest. The legs were swollen at the base for stability but traveled up to a smoothly polished tabletop. On it rested a red tablecloth and some sparse utensils.

Bubba motioned for them to wait there and disappeared around a corner, a worn blanket shifting behind him. It was whatever the owner here had for a door. Feng Min didn't question nor go after him. Instead, she continued to look around, eyeing the tiny vases of flowers that were well kept and in the direct sunlight of the windows.

"This place looks completely made by hand," Rin muttered, gently touching the tops of a shabby bedpost tucked tightly against a corner. "It's so...rustic. I actually find it kind of charming." She took a pause in her words as Feng Min admired a nearby cabinet, filled with old clothing she didn't recognize. "I bet it's hard living like this in the winter time," Rin hummed, her voice quivering with sympathy.

Feng Min glanced to her, oil-slick eyes wandering over the pretty face above the open fan. There was a tint to her eyes that almost made the irises appear as luscious and blue as the far-off ocean that was colored with a painting masters legendary color schemes. Cobalt, cerulean... all washed together into a ombre color palette that caught all eyes. It was such a subtle but expressive change in the woman's eyes that Feng Min gave a quick shudder. 

Boots, as heavy as lead thick-cut rings of cypress wood, reverberated throughout the cabin in its entirety. There were two- no, three sets of footsteps. One was likely to be Bubba's. Or so she hoped. The two turned towards the cloth doorframe that Bubba had disappeared behind, waiting with anxiety in her chest. It was a safe place, right? Why was she so anxious?

Bodies, larger than even Bubba's American height, stalked out from behind the red blanket. A man came out first, a large partial of his face heavily scarred from his workload of being a hunter. His bare arms resembled the same as the tanned skin was so much darker than the white scars that kissed him. A deep brown top covered his chest and the tops of his shoulders, lace close to the neck to keep it all loose. He wore tightly-knit cotton pants that were most likely manufactured by machine over hand, heavily strapped to him with a series of leather belts that held multiple details; a waterskin, a lucky rabbit's foot, a skinning knife and several others serrated weapons that she couldn't name. His eyes were dull, as if tired but his jaw was set with a series of emotions that she could quickly discern as confidence and overflowing ego.

Stepping from behind was a woman, even taller than he and adorning a rabbit-based mask that fit well over her eyes. Lips of natural, apple red sat on her mouth, a shocking comparison to the cooler tone of her complexion compared to her possible hunting companion. Her hair was veiled in elegant lace, colored black, and she wore more hardy clothing than what he did, as if she was more prepared for the onslaught of winter that was only a few months away. But even now, she could see the woman's eyes, where the sunlight gleamed off of them in just the right way to show a woman that was superior and above anyone who had come to the court during the coronation ceremony. The woman possessed clothing Feng Min wasn't able to figure out but, then again, the both of them were mysterious beings. Her eyes scanned downwards and she suddenly became very aware of the terrifying and yet exciting hatchets that sat on the loops of her belt. Hopefully she wasn't easy to anger.

Finally, Bubba came back, a small smile on his face that was as bubbly as he was. 

The man spoke with a growl that resembled a bear's and the princess shuddered. "I see that you two are out of your comfort zone," he addressed, eyes of hazel darting between them with much analysis. His accent was American. "Yet we've received word from Bubba that you have a need for our hunting skills in personal form." His eyes landed on Rin. Even with the white face paint she had on her skin, the flush of anxiety and sheepishness became almost as prominent as a pink sakura blossom. She shook her head and gestured to Feng Min with as much grace as she could carry. Rin, as per usual when it came to strangers, did not speak.

Feng Min's mouth turned dry as she had attention brought to her. She breathed in through her nose to gather up whatever courage had just left her. "Yes. I seek a teacher to help me hunt in the woods better than a man that has...pushed himself too far." 

Those eyes saw right through her. "Into your boundaries where he does not belong?"

Her lips pinched together, proving his words. Despite that, however, she didn't want to completely disregard the man who wanted her hand. He was strange but he had a life of his own, too. Wasn't he still human? 

"Yes, but I don't want to hurt him."

The hunter gave a shrug of his muscled shoulders. She could see the muscles of his neck rippling from that single movement. "So be it. Your actions don't bug either one of us. We will aid you in hunting and that is that." He folded his arms, looking to the female companion that hovered near him like a shadow. "A month of practice, then?"

Without missing a beat, she nodded strongly, the veil fluttering around her shoulders. He turned back. "Then it's decided. We will give you a month of practice and maybe if we are generous," he held up two fingers, "we will spare two months, one between each other." Feng Min gave a quick nod under his stare, which had slowly begun to soften. She didn't remove the tension from her shoulders, however. She was much too nervous to suddenly be put as the "snobbish and unclean" type of princess that some people rumored her out to be. 

Two sets of eyes turned to stare at Bubba, who smiled with a set of crooked teeth. He gave a satisfied hum.

The woman stepped out of the room. The man looked at her from over his shoulder before she disappeared behind the red cloth. He didn't stare as he glanced back forward towards Feng Min. "You will start in three days. We're going to give you some weapons that Bubba will take care of for when you must hide them. You don't need anyone forcing you inside anymore than you are now, do you?" He raised an eyebrow, as if he was trying to be her father. She accepted that. 

"Yes, sir-..." She looked at him, eyebrows rising a little to further mutely inquire about his name. 

"Evan." 

Feng Min gave a quick bow to him, wanting to be humble. It was extremely unusual and almost unheard for royalty to bow at someone else, especially a foreigner, but she did it anyway. If he was teaching her then she would have to get him as much respect as a martial artist would towards his own teacher. "Thank you, Evan. I'll work as hard as I can." She faced the floor, eyeing the grain of the wood with an intensity as she waited for him to say something, or if he would totally brush her off.

A sudden, rumbling laugh crept from his chest. It was enough to cause the princess to look up quickly, feeling the silk ribbons of Rin's braiding skills brushing against her cheeks. Evan had turned away and was laughing into his hand, fingers curling up over his top lip. There was no mistake about his amusement as his eyes wrinkled and there was a slight glow of humanity there. This was such a strange man.

He looked back to her with a slight smile. "If you wish to do that, then we'll have to get rid of your tiny arms." He suddenly approached her, his heavy boots sounding like a nightmare-ish alarm to the senses as his shadow swallowed her. A hand, carved with scars, held itself out to her. Out of instinct, Feng Min reached up and set her hand gingerly in his. He lifted the rolling sleeves back a little and encircled her wrist with a pinky and his thumb, showcasing how tiny she  _really_ was. Her face flushed brightly up to her ears. "You will break once you step outside and into the woods." 

Evan let go and Feng Min subconsciously, quickly, covered her wrists and hands again with embarrassment. 

There was a huff of a chuckle before his upper body turned, hands reaching a holstered dagger on his belt. It was a beautiful blade, perhaps smithed by himself. The blade was murky but she could see the bright red lipstick of her face. It appeared smeared but if she was sure that if it was angled just right then she could see herself keenly in it. The hilt was very finely wrapped with a rough cord, more than likely made to make sure that the wielder of the blade didn't drop such a piece. He placed it in her hand and the weight of it surprised her. It was much heavier than the robes she had on right now!

"W...Where can I hide this?" she asked. Evan gestured.

"You can either bind it to your wrist with a brace, your leg or even your hips. Don't be fooled into thinking that that tiny blade can't be hidden. This will be a good lesson for you to be aware of your surroundings, people and your environment to use to your advantage. You have quite a bit to learn." Another hot flush kissed her cheeks but she ignored it as she nodded. She knew he was right. The princess had rarely left the palace grounds with someone like Bubba or Rin for something like this. She was challenging a possible husband in hunting a mythical beast. It was certainly something that would make her mother faint and her father to become absolutely angry with her. If she usually stepped out of line, she was pulled back in fast and scolded heavily. Something like this? If they found out, she was surely certain that she would never be able to live it down for the rest of her life.

The female hunter came back as Evan turned away. As he approached Bubba, she came up to Feng Min, showing off in her hands what exactly would help hide the blade. It was as Evan said; a brace, but it was not for her arm. It was for her leg. The woman gestured towards Feng Min's skirts and mutely asked for her to hike up her skirts, gesturing by pretending she had a long series of fabric around her legs.

...

Wait, what?

"O-Oh! You...want me to lift my skirts?"

The woman didn't respond but instead moved to one knee, bravely lifting a hand to hoist the fabric up and over the princess's knee. Feng Min squeaked and immediately tried to push the bunching skirts back down, her face turning upwards to look at the others in the hut. However, Evan wasn't paying attention, nor was Rin. The two were very quietly speaking and assessing one another. Beside them was Bubba, who listened to Evan alongside the silent woman. Despite his quiet and strong demeanor, it seemed there were some things he wanted to say. She could scarcely make out how he found Asian customs a little unruly by the time she was strapping the warm, firm leather around her thigh. 

She glanced down, eyeing the intricate detailing that was designed into the leather, taking note of the tiny marks and slight errors that came from hand-making at something that required handiwork acute to wood whittling. There were no floral designs but instead there were patterns that looked similar to stars and the pads of a wolf's foot settled deeply into the stitching. With how that female's fingers, though callused and thick, nimbly wound the leather straps into place around her leg, Min wondered if the female was the one who put the time and effort into this. It was like embroidery. 

The masked woman looked up, the slightest gleam of her eyes shifting towards the knife in Feng Min's hand. She moved to hand the weapon over but the woman leaned back, shaking her head. Mutely, the female pointed at the princess's hand then back towards the sheath on her thigh. Eventually she got the idea and gingerly let the heavy piece slide into the hand-made holster. The hilt caught onto the leather and the blade effortlessly slid into the leather, its place held by the tanned hide. 

The huntress strongly nodded before she stood to her feet, the slightest wooden creak squeaking from the floorboards. It was most likely due to her height. Feng Min's skirts fell back to where they had been before, slightly wrinkled but very cleverly hiding the instrument of damage against her frame. She glanced downwards at it, trying to find the ways she could move that would reveal it but it was nigh impossible. The only way to see it properly was if someone brushed her leg or the skirts were pulled too tight. This meant she would have to be wary of where she went but-

It was exciting!

Feng Min looked upwards at the woman, giving her a slight bow of her body to avoid being overly dramatic or too childish. "谢谢." The huntress managed to give the slightest quirk of her lips into a smile before she bowed just slightly, her chin lifted to watch Feng Min's expression. She took notice and gave a broad smile before the two straightened.

"Анна." Feng Min looked up but the female looked up even faster, clearly responding to her name. Evan was walking over, his eyes and strong face lifting to stare at the taller figure. "охота. сегодня ночью?" Despite the strange language, Feng Min watched the woman give a strong nod, her jaw clenching and a hand coming up to her hip in excitement, balancing on a wooden-handled hatchet. Her fingers wrapped around it and let go, as if seeking reassurance or guidance.

"We are hunting tonight," Evan explained, turning to face the other three, namely Feng Min and Rin. "Tomorrow night is when you will come and join us, learn how to hunt for food and become aware of where your surroundings lie." 

It was intriguing to hear almost poetic words come from the man's mouth in the same fashion as a writer to paper. It seemed he spoke many languages, most likely English, Chinese, perhaps even Mandarin and whatever Anna spoke. Anna... That was her name, right? Maybe she would ask later if she ever got the chance.

"Bubba," the huntsman gestured, "will lead you back here when he deems the hour correct. If I were you, I would get some early sleep after dinner."

Feng Min blinked. "Do you mean to say that we'll be up all night?"

Evan nodded and Feng Min felt her stomach churn. Maybe she would be able to handle it but staying up past curfew... How would she slip past the guards? She would have to ask Bubba that, wouldn't she? 

With teeth chewing on the inside of her lower lip, she simply nodded before Rin, Bubba and Feng Min were escorted through the front door. The sun had distinctly fallen below the horizon and the sky that was once gold and sherbet was now a shimmering mass of colors, ranging from the color of blooming orchids to a soft lavender. Stars were beginning to twinkle far beyond the clouds, appearing like sleeping wishes that had finally decided to come out of hiding. But unlike the beauty of the sky, fragments of deep black had begun to dot and slither its way through the tree branches and their leaves. Shadows were unable to be casted anymore, swallowed up by the lack of light itself.

Fireflies winked with hope as they began to pass through the old trail again. Rin and Feng Min both hoisted up their skirts and silks, watching out for the bear traps again, as well as the wild forces of nature that surprised anyone as either a shrub or an animal. Bubba walked slow despite the hour, watching them both with care while leading the way through the shrubbery.

Though the walk was a bit of a rough one, seeing the palace garden doors was wonderfully delightful. Unlocked thanks to Bubba's earlier escape with the two of them, all three of them slipped back inside. 

Now on her own territory again, the foreign object at her side was now heavier than ever. It was as if she was holding a lie against her entire family, her history, her heritage and, of course, her kin. But this could also be a turn that was almost revolutionary. It was something that could change her future and the future of the rest of her family, both far into the future and into just her own lifetime. Proving oneself was surely a spectacle and most assuredly a legend, especially for a woman.

Warm hands grasped hers and she looked up, eyes meeting the smiling face of Yamaoka Rin. "You did it!" she exclaimed in a hushed whisper. "Now all you have to do is train hard! Although," she began to murmur, her fan brushing back up over her mouth as her eyes darted to the right. "I... I don't know how I feel about this. Wielding stuff behind your own doors is such a scary thing to think about. It's not common and it's dangerous, too." Rin glanced back up at her with such wide, doe-like eyes that Feng Min felt her mouth go dry. "Will you promise to be careful, Feng Min?"

They shared a long gaze as Feng Min contemplated the pressure of it all before she nodded. "I promise. I'll always have to be careful now." She squeezed Rin's fingers and glanced downward, eyeing their entwined knuckles. "I have a lot of things on my mind right now." 

Feng Min pulled away to eye the nearby koi ponds. She collected her skirts in front of her and sat down on the stone-carved bench, watching the multi-colored fish swim around like sea-located dragons. The water was beginning to darken so much that she could only see the slightest glimmer of scales beneath the surface. Once Rin joined her side, she let out a low and uneasy sigh, watching Bubba walk quickly back inside to probably tend to both dishes and cooking, even though he had help. The man was an army all on his own.

"I've got to make sure I'm careful constantly now. My parents, my suitors," she began to count off on her fingers, "other outsiders, palace guards and then whatever else has to come my way." She threw her hands in the air. "And now I have to hunt like those two back in the hut. And you saw them! They were  _huge._ Built like walls!" She could scarcely believe that they had detailed handiwork in leather and with everything that resided in the hut. It had all been whittled and carved, handmade and clearly intricate. Their tools were also in the same fashion; clean, sharp and clearly handmade to satisfy themselves. 

Feng Min shook her head. "I don't know. I think my only motivation as of right now is the fact that I might get to best my suitors. And even then, it's still really, really risky. There's so much I don't know and so much I don't understand when I thought I had some sort of knowledge." She did her best to not touch her face due to the paint but she was oh-so tempted to just not care and rub her temples. Beside her, Rin hummed before she spoke again.

"Say, Feng Min."

Said girl looked up with moistening eyes. 

"Do you even know what kind of mythical beast that your suitor is looking for? We know that he's gone off to look for its head but what even is it? Where is it? Do we know it?"

Each question made Feng Min realized she had jumped really fast into this scenario. She had wanted to prove herself so fast that she had taken extreme measures already to find even a teacher that Bubba had known. Hell, she had a  _dagger_ strapped to the side of her thigh, ready to be used at any moment's notice. But it was also so exciting. The only problem was that, rising with the excitement, was the pressure of failure and being turned into a family fool. It was the equivalent to walking on thin ice and then beginning to skate. Doing such a thing was bound to break the ice and it would shatter.

How could she be prepared for things to blow up and out of proportion? First thing was not telling but it would be hard to develop a routine to getting to be familiar with hunting styles. She would always, surely, have to go during the night. Daytime was when she was confined to a majority of her studies and overviewing suitors. Her mother liked several and they were the opposite of what her father found most suitable. 

Feng Min's mother always loved the soft gentlemen with strong arms and a proud but warm ego. Sure, they were alright but all of those warm smiles were a sign of trouble. The larger they were, the more they hid from the palace guards and her parents. Her father, on the other hand, loved the huntsmen, the rough-and-tough types that would most likely just try to have kids and leave her locked up behind the walls because she wasn't as pretty as any other weaving-basket girl.

The two sat in a depressed silence for a long time before Feng Min spoke, her words leaving as a sigh. "I don't know. Maybe I can ask my father. I think he was the most interested in that man than anyone else in the family. And even if there isn't one, I'm going to do my best at hunting and being better than any man."

Rin looked to her and she could feel a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You're going to do great, Feng Min. I know it. You'll do better than what I have ever done." She looked to the koi. "I'm just... I barely work the shop with my father and my mother both. He runs two jobs basically-" Distress was clearly evident on the usually-calm woman's face. 

Feng Min bumped the other. "It's okay. You may think you're not much, Rin-chan, but you mean a lot to me. You may not think you're special but you've helped me so much." She smiled. "And I have you to thank for that."

Rin's eyes turned soft quickly and began to sparkle with moisture. She smiled in return, regardless, and nodded. "Thanks, Feng Min."

The girl playfully bumped the other's shoulder, leaving the two to giggle. "No problem."

Silence fell once again, accompanied by the soft noise of the rippling ponds and the fresh, summer leaves being tickled by the warm winds. This time, however, Feng Min felt much more at peace than what she had ever before. The small adventure had started big and then the realization had taught her something big. Diving into things too fast was tedious and dangerous, despite the fun. Now that she had her head really in the game, surely she could do more.

"Well, I'd better go." Rin stood up and brushed off her kimono before turning to look at Feng Min. She seemed a little softer around the edges but she still looked like she needed some good time alone. That was only natural. Sometimes everyone needed a necessary break away from the day with a cup of tea and the stars or sun to look after you. "I'll see you around tomorrow. You've got a couple days left of the ceremony, right?"

Feng Min nodded. "Just two," she replied, standing on her feet. They were a little sore from so much walking but she assumed that in itself was fine. A little bit of pain never hurt that much. Wasn't there an English catchphrase that was similar? "Want me to walk you to the door?"

Rin responded with a smile and a nod herself before the two crossed over the garden bridges and up into the palace walls.

The party had clearly died down as was doing so a little more everyday. People had seen her and her family once, so some people didn't want to come around anymore at all. They had lives to look after, children to feed, work to finish. Not everyone had the time of day or night to make a presence in a place where they never usually belonged anyway. The only thing remaining from the  majority of the guests and performers was the smell of food and the feeling of joy that swept goosebumps up her arms. 

Her parents were up and about, chatting with a seasoned man. Already Feng Min knew it was a suitor. He was certainly older than her, wearing a well-aged grin and politely bowing. His movements, however, were a little rocky and uneven, as if he wasn't quite sure of how to do anything. In unison to stare, the two stopped, Feng Min furrowing her brows much more than Rin did. The Japanese woman managed to keep an incredibly strong straight face but the skin at the bridge of her nose uplifted fast. There was nothing to be said and it took them not very long to find their footing to go around the scene. 

The two passed by a couple of guards at the front entryway. She could see almost lazy glances but otherwise they seemed to be having a few drinks themselves. Feng Min quickly smiled before she looked to Rin, sharing it between them. 

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

Rin nodded. "If I can't make it, I'm sure you'll be okay without me. If I'm late, I'll just wait near your door and chat with the guards." Feng Min rolled her eyes but watched the beaming smile behind the girl's fight completely light up her face. Even if the female wasn't joking, she was sure to put a smile on someone else's face next night.

The two separated. Rin walked delicately down the stairs and Feng Min turned away, waltzing back into the palace. 

Several spaces in, she immediately and almost nearly was face-to-face with the seasoned man from earlier. She could see the sweat beading on his brow and upper lip, which managed to hide mainly behind his well-kept mustache. Despite the occasion, he wore sunglasses that hid his eyes as well as the shadow could hide a black koi in a pond. In between the fingers of his right hand was a cigarette, propped neatly between his index and middle. The left was fidgeting with the buttons of his American-made coat, a ring of vow glistening on his fourth finger from the thumb. For some reason there was a married man here and he looked like he wanted to be swallowed up by his glasses and sunhat all at once.

He swallowed nervously and spoke in very broken Chinese. She quickly caught on that he was saying "Thank you" instead of "Excuse me." She had to pinch her lips to try and not laugh. The only person that could help this man was Bubba, who no doubt resided deep within the furnaces of the kitchen. 

"Um... English? Uh... 英语?" 

He wanted to know if she could speak English. Sadly, she couldn't. The only things she had ever learned that were English were extremely simple words. She couldn't form a conversation yet at all. Feng Min shook her head before she gestured for the man to follow her, trying to keep her movements petite but noticeable for him. He seemed wary and uneasy but he eventually he began to put one foot in front of the other, letting his heels noisily clip on the marble floor that was so intricately polished. She turned back a bit to look at him, making sure he was following and was pleasantly surprised. His face was no longer twisting into a nervous one but was actually stock still with a cocky grin settled on his lips.

Interesting man, she thought. 

Picking up her skirts, she made her way towards the kitchen. The warmth of the baking and cooking was already enough to torch her skin. How did Bubba manage this kind of heat source everyday? Was he just used to it from where he lived? She couldn't imagine it. 

The man behind her muttered something and she wondered if he was just as surprised about the heat as much as she was. 

Not far in was Bubba, who had a cold towel wrapped around the back of his neck. Nothing was baking anymore but some sweet foods that were neatly popped into one baking oven. She wasn't sure what they were but judging by the fact she didn't recognize the shape nor the smell, they were probably an American type.

Bubba looked up as soon as the two entered. Feng Min cleared her throat. "Bubba, I think this man is American." But Bubba didn't necessarily speak, did he? He never did. It was all occasional grunts and smiles. In the middle of the quiet but boiling room, the female moved to stand in one spot that was nearby. It wasn't eavesdropping if she had no idea what they were saying, right? And a part of her was still curious about Bubba's reactions.

She wanted to know if this man was a threat (though he didn't look like one by any means) a suitor, or an accidental bystander. 

The two sat in an awkward silence for a moment. It was only dismissed when the older American spoke, hands on his hips with a strange folly of pride. He spoke clearly and with an accent that she couldn't recognize but she also decided that that was how almost all Americans spoke. Or at least...maybe one's that didn't know Chinese. 

The newcomer made hand gestures often and wiggling his fingers a lot, as if trying to explain his situation with lots of small details. His hat also eventually dropped into his hands, the wide brim being moved to fan at his face. She could see the small stains of sweat that were beginning to dot his coat, both at the small of his back, between his shoulders and especially along his temples. His frame remained relaxed and that silly, little smug smile remained on his thinning lips. Once she had observed him enough and another silence was held onto in the air, thanks to Bubba's wordless responses, Feng Min let her eyes rest on the cook of the palace. How was he feeling?

Bubba was exactly like the older man. His broad shoulders were rolled back and relaxed. His hands sat still and comfortably, one on each knee as he listened openly to the man's problems and flowing sentences. But she noticed that there was a part of him that was wary, like the way a dog's fur raised up on its back when it sensed something that it didn't like. Or as if it had seen an animal skitter by on a front garden and up a tree. 

The slight wariness surprised Feng Min. Usually, Bubba had been openly accepting of a lot of strangers in China. Was it because they were all much more small compared to his height? Or maybe American's were naturally more hostile. She didn't doubt that idea but she also didn't want to be fully inhibited and influenced by silly by stereotypes. That wasn't fair. After a moment, she called his name on a drying mouth.

"Bubba?" His head snapped to her, his eyes immediately looking her up and down to see if she was okay. He relaxed when he realized she wasn't in distress. "Are you okay? What's going on?" 

Crooked teeth bit into a lower lip before the man glanced to one side, trying to think long and hard on how he wanted to respond. In a series of three motions, gestured by the length of his arms and the use of his hands, he formed a single little paragraph of knowledge that lacked any kind of cohesive words. Bubba upturned an invisible glass to his lips and tipped his head back, pulled his hands together against the side of his head, then made a long, wave-like motion with his arms. It was all swift and done with miming she had seen before and she almost second guessed it as it sounded completely bizarre.

"You mean... he fell asleep after drinking but managed to sail to China?" Bubba nodded. "So...what if he was a stow-away?" Bubba shook his head this time, giving a tiny hiccup of a laugh. Didn't look like it then. So this man fell asleep on an open boat after drinking himself into a blackout stage? Did he not know how to get back?

The idea of no money eventually occurred to her and she immediately looked at the newcomer again, who was no longer within speaking range. He was looking around. She let her grin grow as she tried to not giggle herself. "You mean to tell me that that man in the nice suit has no way back home? No money?" Bubba confirmed her words by shaking his head, telling her that the man said exactly that. 

"That's an interesting tale. Do you think he's lying?"

The chef shrugged. 

Feng Min bit her lower lip, trying to think now. "Should we help him?"

Bubba side-eyed the wandering man with an almost bitter, territorial look before he shook his head. The female decided against questioning him this time but she a curious conclusion fit itself into her mind. She had never seen him like this before. Was this why her parents had hired him? Was it not originally out of the goodness of their hearts? Sometimes she still pondered how he came around but she knew that if she didn't think about it, maybe it'd be for the better. Some things were better left unanswered, right?

"Do we just...kick him out? My parents were talking to him earlier, so..." The man gave the slightest raise of a bushy eyebrow. She continued. "They know he's here. Maybe we can just give him a room and have him work here, too? But I don't know what." She folded her arms against her chest, standing still in thought. "I guess maybe we'll have to kick him."

There was no more servant room in the palace, as far as she knew. There was a gardener, multiple servants who cleaned the insides of the palace, two guards at every door and even specific groups of people who personally tailored clothing and others who helped with make-up and dressing for the morning. Even Feng Min.

"Should I tell him?" 

Bubba shook his head and got to his feet, the broad boots he wore coming down along the floor that was in need of being swept through. He left the baking goods unattended as he walked up to the other. The newcomer clearly expected good news or faked it. His smile faded as he was escorted out by a strong hand on his shoulder. However, nothing was said between them. 

Feng Min watched them disappear up the steps in silence before she followed after their steps. She did not follow them. The day had been long and she finally needed some semblance of rest. 

She approached her room door and wasn't exactly surprised when a surplus of maidens trotted out, having clearly been taking care of the room since Feng Min wasn't there. They had most likely left the usual cooling bowl of water on her vanity. No doubt it was accompanied by a hand-washed rag and a hand-washed nightgown. Soon enough it would be time for her to wear the accompanying silk pants with it, especially once autumn began to color the leaves.

"Miss?" 

Her eyes landed on a thin young woman, who constantly wrung her hands and bowed way too many times out of anxiety. She nodded, giving her the incentive to speak. 

"We were wanting to know why you changed headdresses so early?"

Oh. Right. Rin had changed her style before they had snuck out. 

Feng Min managed a quick smile, just enough to where she could feel the sticky paint on her mouth. "I just wanted to give my neck a break is all. I didn't think I would be seen by anyone else tonight so I changed early. Now, please excuse me." Wanting to close the conversation with the female and her followers, she disappeared behind the thick door and shut it fast, pulling her skirts around her to make sure nothing snagged on the polished wood between the frame and the wood chunk itself.

A moment of reprieve swept over her as she leaned back as gently as she could against the door and let out a sigh, hands coming up to rub at her tired face. She didn't care if the makeup smeared. What would it do? Come back and avenge itself? Make her look worse?

She rubbed her thumbs hard against the underside of her aching eyes, forefingers digging against her brows and pushing hair up wildly upwards. Dried flakes of the paint flecked off like snow and it took her a long moment before she felt even remotely satisfied. She pulled her hands away and shook off her fingers before moving towards the vanity, scooting her skirts carefully to one side before sitting down on the cushioned spot. 

The paint had certainly smeared. Lips of scarlet now reached up to her cheekbones, horribly blending in with the black of her lashes and equally dark marks of eyeshadow. It all stretched comically towards her temples and down towards her jawline. She couldn't help but giggle, trying her best to avoid being too loud. A part of her, however, simply couldn't help it and she quickly grabbed the hot rag from the steaming bowl. Feng Min barely wrung it out before slopping it onto her face, letting her muffled giggles take a little more volume. 

All of today finally wrapped around her shoulders, weighing down into her gut with excitement, anxiety and, overall, interest. Her laughter eventually turned into a simple sigh before she let the rag turn her painted features back into a very mundane and unwanted picture.

Tomorrow would be a little bit different and it was the first day she could look forward to in a long time. And tomorrow, she would occupy more of her time to speaking to her parents.


End file.
